


what's left to sustain?

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [20]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	what's left to sustain?

Jeremy vaguely remembers a kiss with Vicki, it's fuzzy around the edges, like it might have happened or it could have been a dream. After reading Elena's diary he's angry and even more unsure, he's mad at Elena for taking away his memories of her and he's mad at himself that he can't remember a shred of the good. The kiss with Anna was different, he remembers her soft lips upon his on. The tentative pressure that progressed to leave them panting. Anna's gone now and her memory surges him forward to drink the vial of blood she left him.


End file.
